Will You Be There?
by Silver Azure
Summary: Will My OC goes on a camping trip by himself and then finds a baby Cubone, the two form a bond and the Cubone wants to go to Pokemon Tower, why? ONESHOT, RATED K, HOPE YOU R&R but if you don't I'm cool with it!


"Ah what a great day to go camping" said Will as he raised his arms up, Will lived in Saffron City but he took a trip to Pewter City because Will

enjoyed rock climbing and the great outdoors, he was just venturing by himself and was looking for a great place to set up camp, he was walking

around when all of a sudden *WHAP!* He got hit in the shin by something. He fell to the ground grabbing his shin, thriving in pain, all of a sudden

a little Cubone walked up, he was giggling a bit but Will wasn't, "So you think that's funny huh?" exclaimed Will, the little Cubone got sad and

cuddled his leg. Will failed to realize that the Cubone was just a baby and didn't know any better, but he was a tough little guy, Cubone then

grabbed Will's backpack and opened it up and began throwing stuff all over the ground, Will wanted to be cross but he couldn't because he began

to take into account that Cubone was only a baby. Then Cubone pulled out a jar of Pokémon treats, but before he opened it up he gave Will a

"May I please?" kind of look, even though Will could only see his eyes; "Sure, what the heck? Chow down!" exclaimed Will as Cubone gladly did,

Cubone really enjoyed the treats and though Cubone are normally loners and like to keep to themselves, not this little guy, him and Will began to

share a bond. Will thought it best if he brought Cubone to his house, his mother wouldn't mind. So Will had gotten on his bike and put Cubone in

the basket and peddled to Saffron City. Mind you it was a long trip and a bumpy ride at best, but Cubone didn't mind it one bit, *pant* *pant*

went Will. Day turned to night and Will got home, he picked up Cubone and held him, he then opened the door; *sniff* *sniff* "Something smells

good!" exclaimed Will who walked in the door with Cubone in his arms, "Will, sweetheart you're home a day early" joked his mother who was in

the kitchen cooking dinner, "Yeah well, I returned home because I found this little guy" said Will as he brought the little Cubone into the kitchen,

his mother took one look and instantly fell in love with him. "OH isn't he the cutest thing?" squealed his mother as she tickled Cubone's tummy,

Cubone giggled a little bit and Will was embarrassed, "Why don't you two go have a seat, I'll get dinner ready for you Will, I've made my specialty

deep dish meatball pizza and for him I'll whip something up!" exclaimed his mother who was a great chef when it came to human and Pokémon

cuisine. Cubone decided to explore the house a little bit and Will followed close behind him just to make sure he was safe, Cubone explored

everywhere; the bathroom, closets, Will's room, Will's Mother's room etc. "Dinner!" called Will's mom, "Come on little buddy!" exclaimed Will as he

picked up Cubone and headed downstairs to the dining room. Will's mother put the pizza on the table and for Cubone; she had made him rice

cakes because she was a Pokémon trainer and she knew a thing or two about their diets. After a nice hearty dinner, Will and Cubone had to get

ready for bed because it was getting late, Will and Cubone headed up to Will's room and will threw down a folded blanket and a pillow for Cubone

as will went to bed; "Good night little guy" said Will as he and Cubone both went to sleep.

**[6:00am]**

Cubone all of a sudden woke up, he was anxious to leave and he wanted Will to go with him so he began to shake Will a little, "Cubone not now!"

grunted Will, Cubone shook him a little more, Will looked over and saw Cubone had built a tower out of blocks that Will still had since he was a

baby under his bed, "Nice tower, we'll play blocks later alright?" asked Will as he dozed back off. Cubone then got a little upset and whacked Will

on his shoulder, "OW, Alright you have my attention!" exclaimed Will as he rubbed his shoulder; Cubone pointed to the tower, "OK you made a

tower" said Will, Cubone then began to act like a ghost; "Dancing tower?" asked Will, Cubone shook his head no and then acted like he was dying,

"Death tower…Pokémon Tower?" asked Will, Cubone then shook his head yes. "Are you crazy?" exclaimed Will. Cubone wasn't crazy, he wouldn't

let Will go to sleep until he took him to Pokémon Tower, Will was cross; "Alright fine! We'll go, let me get pants on" said Will in a huff as he got his

pants on, packed his bag with snacks for him and Cubone and brought his Silph Scope; he had gotten one from his mother who works at Silph Co.

"Me and Cubone are going for a ride, don't know when we'll be back!" exclaimed Will, his mother was asleep and mustn't have heard them but Will

brought his cell phone just for safety, Will had gotten on his bike and began to peddle to Lavender Town, which wasn't that far from where Will

lived but it was still a ride and it was early in the morning which really got on Will's nerves but he did it for Cubone. Will rode and rode and Cubone

was anxious, Will couldn't understand why but after an hour and a half ride Will and Cubone made it to the Pokémon Tower, Will placed his bike on

a rack and the two went inside. Pokémon Tower was very depressing, there were headstones and plaques everywhere, people crying over their

deceased Pokémon, Cubone led Will all the way upstairs, then Will and Cubone heard a voice; "_GET OUT! GET OUT!_" Went the creepy voice, Will

was scared but for some odd reason Cubone wasn't scared. Then out of nowhere a ghost appeared, Will fell to ground out of fear and Cubone still

stood his ground, then Will opened up his backpack and frantically searched for the Silph Scope which after digging through his backpack he found

it and it scanned the ghost and then it's true form showed; Marowak. Cubone then walked up to the Marowak ghost, Will was in shock,

"Uh…Cubone use…um…BONE CLUB!" yelled Will, but Cubone ignored him and then he began to hug the ghost and Will was puzzled, on his

Pokedex he had a Pokémon-to-English translator and it began to translate;

"_Cubone, is that you my son?"_

"Momma it's you! I missed you!"

"_I missed you too my child"_

"I want to be with you mommy"

"_Cubone, my dear I am dead, we cannot be with each other, but I will always be with you in heart and spirit"_

"But…mommy?"

"_Cubone listen to me, you see that boy over there? He is taking care of you, I've been watching you two. I see you have formed a bond with each other"_

"Yes, we met when he was camping but I want to be with you now!"

"_Cubone. I love you, now I must go my son, remember I will always be with you and I love you"_

And with that Cubone's mother's soul went calmly to rest in the afterlife. Cubone walked back to Will and Cubone was trying to fight back tears as

he wanted to be strong, Will picked him up; "Cubone, you can cry in front of me, don't worry" comforted Will as Cubone began to cry into Will's

shirt. "There, there let it all out" said Will as he rubbed the still crying Cubone's back. "I can't believe I told it to hurt its own mother" said Will to

himself in disbelief at basically what he said before, "Come on Cubone, let's go home, my mom will us breakfast" said Will with Cubone still in his

arms as he walked out of Pokémon Tower.

**THE END**

_(A/N) Well that was my first one shot, I hope you enjoyed it. I got the idea from the Pokémon Tower when I was playing Pokémon Red and I was listening to "Will you be there?" by Michael Jackson which basically explains why I named my OC Will. Well, hope you R&R and I'll have more Pokémon fics in the future also I know Pokémon is copyright Nintendo and all of its characters all I own are Will and his Mother that's it. _


End file.
